A Gentle Love
by Zackislord
Summary: A Cool, Gently Breeze. A Light Sprinkle. A Piano Song. A Special Girl. These four elements combined make a good, short love story.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Inuyasha," nor do I own the characters I have portrayed in this story. I am making no money from said story._

_**Author's Note: **I had a lot of inspiration for this story. The weather was decribed, and the piano has a story, too. A song that was introduced to me by a good friend, Ryuhei. _Without You - Yoshiki _is the song and artist, in that order. With that song, combined with the wether, and thoughts of a special girl, this story was made possible. Enjoy it, though it is short.

* * *

_The wind was soft, caring, and gentle on that night. Inuyasha and Kagome were together. The water fell from the sky, slowly. The smell of a fresh rain was upon, though it was only a gentle sprinkle. Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking along. It was late at night, in Kagome's time. Very distant, softly, in the background, a piano could be heard, playing caressing music, and love was about.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking along, alone, and together. Both walked in a silent bliss, with each other's hand in their own. As they walked down the path to a park near Kagome's shrine, Inuyasha began to tighten his grip, fearing the moment of romantic bliss would end later.

Kagome felt his grip tighten, and hers tightened, too. A sacred love between them was apparent, though it was unspoken. It hadn't been needed to be said though, for the two to realize. There was love. It was their love.

They arrived at the park, and sat in a bench. They were still holding hands. They were sitting, together, and that was what mattered. To each other, the other mattered. Nothing and no one else. Just them. This was their moment. Their time. Theirs. The piano began to play louder, and the scene was ever-so romantic.

Kagome's hair glistened from the rain droplets, and her eyes were spectacular-looking now. Inuyasha's eyes were more comforting than normal, and the two turned and faced each other. They sat, looking into the depths of each other's eyes; each other's souls, for minutes, which seemed like hours, which seemed like days.

"Inuyasha" Kagome began.

He gently raised his free hand, and pressed his index finger to her lips. He then lowered it, slowly, still staring into her eyes. He started to lean in, now with his eyes closed. Kagome's eyes closed, too, and she began to lean in as well.

Their lips met, and they kissed. Their kiss lasted seconds, which seemed like minutes, which seemed like hours, which seemed like days. Inuyasha gently broke the kiss. He pulled back, gently, and then leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kagome. He kissed her cheek, once, before whispering three words into Kagome's ear.

"I love you" he spoke so softly to her.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha" she replied, just as softly.

He pulled her to him tighter. The rain continued to fall around them, still gently. The gentle breeze continued to sway the leaves of trees. Nothing, though, would sway their love. They were each other's, and this moment sealed it.

The piano played louder, but remained calm. The beads around Inuyasha's neck had a counter. The prayer beads were to be broken if a love was forged between the one who called to them, and the one they were bound to.

The beads had shown a bright color of red. The color of love. Inuyasha gently slid them up, and they came off of him, with no force what-so-ever. Kagome, knowing their love was pure, kissed Inuyasha.

He kissed her back. Slowly, they began to walk back to the camp where the others were waiting. They held each other's hand. This moment would die, but the memory would never fade, and they knew that. They were each other's now, and forever. An unspoken love, transformed. An unrevealed truth, now lie open. Everything was perfect. Everything was fine. Hand-in-hand; heart-in-heart, they walked.

This love they were feeling, it was eternal bliss.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **That's the full story. Short, I know. Romantic, I hope so. Like I said, I had awesome inspiration. The weather, my friend, Ryuhei, for bringing the song to my attention, and the one special girl, who's never off my mind._


End file.
